Top: Deniers
Top Deniers as of February 10th, 2020. Honorable Mentions * Dungeon Master - Has an acceptable trait, and having AoE CDA, Team CDDA, AoE RN DOT and AoE Total Blind is great, but Dungeon Master is too slow and that holds her back from the top 10. * Hackster - Hackster can use AoE Exclusive Possession, AoE Stun and Time Stop, but has one of the worst traits and an outdated speed. * Jasastur - Fast, great trait, and can use plenty of possessing moves, but can't deny as good as others in this list. * Patient Cyber - Can use AoE CDA and single total blind with a great trait and speed. He is also the first user of Nanovirus. * Zimnyaya - Has AoE Stun, AoE Freeze and 50% stamina removal, and single Mega Freeze. Also possesses one of the fastest speeds on this page apart from Warmaster Sherezar! The only thing keeping him off the list is his absurd stamina costs. * Saulot - Fast denier with AoE Possession and single mega possession. He also has a great trait and extremely good health for a denier. He is able to apply a number of torture effects as well. * Positron - The improved Timerion. He is fast, has a decent trait and can apply CDA and Possession. None of his skills deal any damage, which allows him to bypass any relics activated by damage. He is also capable of supporting his allies with some positive effects like Torture Immunity and CDA Protection. Unfortunately, his only AoE deny is Possession. * Al Canine - Still one of the best f2p deniers with access to AoE CDA + Guard Down and Team NER + Guard Down hater, not to mention he also has an AoE stun. Sadly, his stats are lacking in the current meta and he has high cooldowns. * Nabuline - Decent speed, decent deny range, great trait, but she relies on Stun too much and that's about it. * Lighterium - Pretty great monster, high speed stat of 3,542, and decent skills. He also has a single PER + NER to help against Mega Taunt and other things, as well as the skill Someone's Always There, which is a single Possession + AoE Possession to allow him to deny Area Dodge monsters, and he has a team NER + Control Immunity which is great support. His Trait is also pretty great, the Hardened + Blind Immunity is pretty decent, but he also has SC: Self True Vision at R5, which makes his AoE 50% Chance of Double Possession a 100% Chance of Double Possession. What keeps him out of the list is his lack of AoE PER and his reliance on Possession, if he had a second type of deny and an AoE PER it's likely that he would be on the top ten. * Sunblast - With access to AoE possession, CDA and stamina drain, Sunblast has very diversified ways of denial and is difficult to counter. He also has AoE guard down + daze, which works well for a denier. Lacking both NER and PER, he struggles a bit in the current meta. However, he still sees ample uses since there is only one denier better than him in his element --- Lord Pumpseed * Wangzhou - Ugh, it pains me to drop such a great monster from the Top Ten, especially for the P2W nonsense that Crabbydroid is, but the lack of PER and only one way of control finally caught up to him, but he is still an absolutely amazing denier with an insane wobble, insane tortures, and a great speed. * Volthar - was the best thunder denier in the game. He is as fast as Warmaster Thalassa (3542 Speed) , has a pretty great life and attack stat for a denier (37,096 Life and 3476 Power) and he has a great trait (Tough + Damage Mirror). He has a single target Possession, an AoE Possession and he can apply AoE Nanovirus + AoE Stamina Leak + AoE 30% stamina drain (= 45% stamina drain) in ONLY ONE SKILL. He also has an another AoE 30% stamina drain which comes with Shock. He also has a 0 damage skill who apply AoE PER + Nanovirus and finally, a Single Target attack who apply PER + Nanovirus and remove 50% stamina of the target. And if he wasn't already good, his special is ABSOLUTELY OP: AoE PER + AoE Trait Disabled + AoE Mega Possession (aka 2 turn Possession) + AoE Nanovirus! He's Great, he just doesn't have enough deny to match the others on the list and I wish he did, but I am alright with dropping him for removing Sherry from 2nd. * Xiron the Ruby - should be called Xiron the Diamond. His stats are great and his moveset is even better. With AoE 2 Control Skill, 2 AoE Control Skill and one of them does 55 damage (which is a lot for an AoE move). He also have a 100% stamina removal move and a single target 2 Control Skill. And if that's not enough his trait is a Nemesis trait. He is immune to possession and has a 30% chance of avoiding status effects. Xiron is basically Social Point's love child. His skills are insane, his wobble is insane, but he is easily outsped and denied by every other denier in the ranking. The only reason he isn't at the bottom is because if he does get a move out, and he probably will assuming he doesn't go against a denier with an infinite wobble, he can make the match do a complete 180 on who wins with his large variety of Deny types and their effectiveness. But once again however, he has no PER, and is kept low because of it. Though even despite the lack of PER, I want to say that this monster is worth it, but I don't want to imply that you should spend real money to buy him, so you can decide for yourself. He's insane, but is starting to drop the ranks as more deniers with PER get introduced and as Mega Taunt and Evasion get more prevalent. * Saika is the fastest denier in the game with a monstrous speed of 3575, tied with Pierceid and Warmaster Sherezar. She has a Double Damage + Precision extra turn move, which she can use on herself to ensure her denial moves land. Her main form of denial is an AoE freeze. She can also utilize AoE Blind, Daze, and Sunburn in the same move which gives a 68% chance of your opponent missing, while whittling down their health with Sunburn. Lastly she can use Team NER and Control Effect Immunity for No Stamina. If that isn't bad enough she has great health for a denier, and has a great trait (Freeze Immunity and SC: Possession Immunity). In conclusion, Saika is a good mixture of denier and support. If you want to have baked eyeballs for breakfast, get Saika and say goodbye to your fears. Unless, of course, your enemy is sporting Mega Taunt or Team Evasion, as she does not have any PER. This monster is very similar to SIlverleaf and is a little better than him in two categories, her absurd speed and her better supporting ability. This monster is definitely worth trying to get, as Baked Eyeballs is an AoE 68% accuracy drop for two turns. Just try to stay away from Elvira and Thalassa, as they both give their team immunity to one of her two denies. But she's been taken off of the Top Ten in favor of Silverleaf because Silverleaf is a better denier while Saika is a better Support. * Synaptikus - Will be ranked her when ranked on the Viability Ranking, but I don't think he's getting into the top ten. Top Deniers # Warmaster Thalassa (OP) # Lord Pumpseed (OP) # Grakon (OP-) # Thundeer (OP-) # Warmaster Sherezar (OP-) # Mirak (SS+) # Kronx (SS+) # Pierceid (SS+) # Crabbydroid (SS+) # Silverleaf (SS+) In-depth Overview 10. Silverleaf, He has the above-average speed stat of 3,542, and has an Area Possession Immunity Trait. He has an AoE 75% stamina drain + NER + Daze, and also has AoE Possession. He even has some great support skills (AoE Regeneration + Skill Mirror). Silverleaf, with his relics, can be ran as a stamina denier, a supporter, a possessor, and somehow even an attacker with absurdly powerful skills. He's basically just is Saika and Mirak had a grassy brother, his support capabilities are above average and so are his stats, movepool, and denying strength. There isn't much else to say about him, his stamina costs and cooldowns are manageable and his wobble is also decent, what keeps him this low is his lack of PER (I hope you are noticing a trend) and his speed not being 3,575, which would just be a plus on this great monster. 9. Crabbydroid, that forsaken water monster from that marathon that no one could actually complete, remember? He's a pretty great control monster and does deserve his OP- rank, mostly for his skill combo that rivals Thalassa, but he is still pretty great. He has a move that removes positive status effects from one enemy and then give himself an extra turn, afterwords he can use a separate move that Disables Trait on one enemy then applies Mega Stun. Aside from that "mini Thalassa" combo, he also has AoE PER + Stun + Freeze to round out his AoE potential as well as to counter monsters like Elvira and one of my new favorite moves, Portuguese Man O'War, which is a Single Mega Freeze + AoE Freeze + Drowned, which is just to mess with Area Dodge monsters. What keeps him from actually challenging Thalassa or other monsters higher on the listv is his inability to maintain a deny, or wobble. He only has 2 AoE denies, and the one Single deny in his recommended movesets, along with his lack of wobble, he also only has Control Effects as deny and only the one Nanovirus move to counter the Recently Controlled status effects. However he still has the massive speed stat of 3,575 and his trait is trait protection to counter Thalassa specifically, so that's great, and he's just an overall great monster, but not great enough to make it into the top 5. 8. Social Point has given us the unholy ABOMINATION known as Pierceid. To start it off Pierceid has a speed of 3575. She can do AoE Possession + Nightmares, AoE Curse, and an AoE CDA and Death Countdown. To make this monster even better, it has Abomination and SC :True Vision. I absolutely love Pierceid, she will always hold a special place in my team, but she simply isn't as good anymore. She does had a single PER move, but it's only to one monster and it doesn't give her an extra turn. I've been doing well when I team her up with a mosnter with a single stun move as a secondary denier, but she's lost her magic. 7. Kronx is the first elite denier. The manipulator of time surely lives up to her title, being able to use two unorthodox control effects, Baby Reversion and Time Stop freely. She has access to AoE MEGA Time Stop and AoE Baby Reversion, coupled with a few torture effects and death countdown. She can also support her team with a few intriguing skills, which could be very useful under the right situations. She can do single PER + Time Stop, allowing her to handle Mega Taunters. Monsters which are reverted to babies cannot be targeted, allowing her team to bypass monsters with annoying traits and effects like taunt. While having long cooldowns on some of her moves (with good reason), she is well served by her trait --- CDA protection. Other than having a good trait, Kronx also has amazing stats and relic slots. Her speed is superb, and she is incredibly tanky for a denier with a life above 40,000. Moreover, she can even hold a charging banner, allowing her to counter stamina drain. However, while Kronx is insanely useful, she is countered by some of the most prevalent monsters in the meta. Both Time Stop and Baby Reversion are hard countered by control immunity, so Hookuai and Ugluk can stop her in her tracks. Still, Kronx is an incredible monster, and should be approached with extreme caution. Not much else can be said, Kronx is above average in everything that the monsters below do as well as brings the new Baby Reversion to the table. She has several PER moves and tons of Time Stop and Baby Reversion moves. She also can heal her teammates and protect them from anything except for pierce (but they lose a turn). 6. Mirak is a true legend. With the second highest denier speed stat in the game, she can usually go first, her other stats may not be too impressive, but where she truly shines is her movepool. Mirak is a Denier/Support just like half of the monsters on this page, but what makes her so great to make it to 3rd place is that she excels in both of those fields. She can be run as a complete denier, and wipe the floor with other deniers, or be run as support and keep her team alive forever. I want to talk about her support power as well, but this is a deniers page, so I'll move on. She has AoE PER + Total Blind + Nanovirus, AoE Random Control Effect + Metal Weakness and both of those moves as singles. Her range may not be as large as say, Xiron the Ruby, but what matters is how good her existing deny range is. I have a Mirak myself, and I will say that she has taken down deniers that are higher than her on this page, faster than her, and the only issue I ever have is with Elvira. As a plus to her deny skills, she has the move Dream Of Electronic Sheep, where she deactivates her own cooldowns for 10s and 0 CD, meaning that she can make a comeback against CDA deniers. Speaking of comebacks, this monster feels like it was meant to take on targets stronger than itself with the Random Protection Effect SC. This SC is another part of what makes her such an insane monster, as it can apply Evasion, Area Dodge, and Skill Mirror as just a few of the effects it gives at the start of the battle. I could keep talking about this monster, but I'll just sum her up. In summary, she has 3,542 speed, AoE and Single PER before Total Blind deny, AoE and Single Random Control Effect to continue the deny chain, amazing support skills and the sole purpose to make a comeback. 5. Warmaster Sherezar also happens to be the fastest monster on this page. AoE CDA and AoE random control effect are not the most impressive moves, but they get the job done. What makes him OP is his True Vision Trait, which guarantees him and his team to hit the opponents. Amazing speed, and amazing trait. Also one of his moves, Great Dispel, can remove every effect from all of the monsters. So he can completely counter Warmaster Elvira's trait as well as any other SC that isn't area dodge. His only flaw is that he can't do anything to Area Dodge monsters with his recommended ranked moveset, but he does have single target deny skills in his arsenal, they are just reducing his full potential. 4. Thundeer's rank was hard to decide, as he suffers from very similar problems as Warmaster Sherezar, so I had a hard time deciding where he should be. Finally I put him in the fourth spot, despite me wanting to resist it and keep Mirak as high as possible with all of my being, so let's go over what he can do. Thundeer has the ungodly speed of 3,575 and has access to two different AoE deny skills. Those skills being CDA and Random Mega '''Control Effect, the latter being just a reward for those who can throw money at the game infinitely. His trait is honestly insane as Tank support with him getting Team Life Increase at R1 and then getting an Area Dodge SC just to help himself at R3, and an AoE Random Negative Effect SC at R5. But the gimmick that he provides is something definitely worth mentioning, as he has extra turns with several of his moves. On his recommeded moveset he has a PER + Trait Disable + Extra Turn, a CDA + Extra Turn, and a Self True Vision + Extra Turn. These moves are just as good as they are bad, they are insane skill on their own as they allow the almost gaurantee that the enemy team be denied for two turns, however their cons is that they consume most of his moveset leaving only one deny skill and they are just Anticipation bait (assuming The Fastest Claus can't hit the Anticipation monster). Other than that Anticipation bait, he has two other issues, the first being that he is extremely weak to himself as CDA is his main form of deny and if he gets hit by CDA he is out for the massive '''3 turns '''that it takes for his moves to recharge his skills. His second glaring issue is that he can only deny one monster on a team that has either Elvira or has popped a Team Evasion move. 3. Grakon is the newest Elite denier and has taken the title of Best Nature Denier. He has the massive speed stat of 3,575. He has two ways of control, stun/megastun and CDA as well as an AoE Trait Disable + Stun. He has a great life stat at 40,414 and a very fancy extra gimmick of having two fire movies and an extra extra gimmick of a team NER and a handful of Tortures that could kill an entire team in three turns. His only true flaw are his lack of single target Trait Disable, making him near useless against Taunt + Dodge Area combos. 2. Lord Pumpseed is maybe the embodiment of Pay to Win, he is only accessible from a Halloween Race and cannot be ranked up using Elementium or Elemental Cells, but if you do happen to get him ranked you get a denier that deserves his 2nd place ranking. His trait is insane, R0 Gravedigger + Team Sudden Death Immunity, R1 adds Tough, R3 add an AoE Minor Blind SC, and R5 is True Vision, and of course it takes rank 5 to get his best trait, but you should be used to that by now. Another part of what gives him his 2nd place ranking is his move Son a Witches, which is an AoE PER + '''Mega Corruption '''that costs a decently reasonable 46s and 3 CD. I feel like I don't have to mention what makes this move broken, so I'll just move on. His stats are amazing, he has a guaranteed Corruption move (PER + Trait Disable + Corruption) as well as one other single PER move in the recommended moveset, and he Has Pierceid's Sit and Lose only it added bleed and renamed to Fear Itself. This monster is quite literally a '''monster. 1. There is almost nothing that can stop a fully ranked Warmaster Thalassa. By being able to disable trait and remove positive effects before applying mega freeze, she is always able to deny at least 2 opposing monsters at the same time. She is second only to Warmaster Sherezar in speed on this page. The ultimate denying machine - Warmaster Thalassa deserves the #1 spot out of all deniers in Monster Legends. The only thing that this monster can't control is Neobuki (with Warmaster Elvira), Crabbydroid or a denier that outspeeds her, but she's still the best control monster in the entire game with her broken PER + Trait Disable + Megafreeze combos that mean she can '''guarentee '''that she denies at least 2 of the enemies for 2 turns. Category:Tier list